


Writing Process

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Writing Process

Isaac was standing in the shadows, looking at the ground with his big brown eyes fixed in a small pebble he had spotted. He felt as if he was the only one left out while his younger brothers ran around with their friends. He turned eighteen, it should have been a special day for him yet he was alone, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, long tufts of hair brushing his cheeks. He had never felt so alone.

She was talking to Taylor near the swimming pool, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, jealousy sweeping over his soul. He loved her, he _loved_ her in a way that Taylor would never be able to, but Maria had chosen to remain closer to his brother rather than to Isaac. His hands found their own way towards the guitar Maria had given to him earlier that same day, as a birthday gift. He sighed.

He took the instrument and started playing a soft tune he didn't know he knew. It didn't sound like anything he had ever heard yet it was familiar and comforting. He found the lyrics written in his soul, lyrics he didn't know where there. _With all that I've lost I'd give everything and more if you'd want my love today_. He lifted his head and saw Maria watching him, a small, warm smile dancing in her lips. It was all he wanted.

Isaac stood up and walked back inside the house. It was time to write songs again.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_"So, Isaac, when did you start working on_ Being Me _?"_

_"I can remember it perfectly well right now, ten years later. It was at my birthday party, when I turned eighteen. Someone gave me a guitar and a smile, and was all I needed to start writing again. I had lost all faith in what I sang, and that smile, that faint support, meant to me more than thousands of praises."_

_"And does this inspiration of yours have a name?"_

_A chuckle. A smile. "Yes, she has. Maria. Maria Lever."_


End file.
